


Miscommunications

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Artoo ships it, F/M, Misunderstandings, Sealed With A kiss, february fluff, short and sweet, the lecture means i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Luke sends Mara a nervous rambling message inviting her for a visit. What she receives is something quite different.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 28 stories in my 2021 February Fluff series: 28 accounts of Luke and Mara finally figuring out they are meant for one another. The stories will be a bit of a romantic grab bag: some long, some short, some sweet, some smutty, some angsty, some comical. 
> 
> They're mostly trope- tastic and I hope they will hit the spot.

Luke stood by the landing pad on Yavin IV, watching the Jade’s Fire make its final descent. He was glad she’d come so quickly but concerned by the turmoil he’d sensed from her the moment her ship had reverted to realspace. The turmoil had slowly shifted to bald anger as she’d come within viewing distance. As the ship touched down, he knew his plan for pleasant greetings had been dashed.

“Skywalker!” Mara snapped as she exited the ship before the landing ramp was fully extended.

“You’re looking awfully pleased with yourself for someone who’s taken a good decade off my life over the past three days.”

Luke was taken aback. Three days ago, he’d sent her an invitation to come. It had been a rambling mess, he knew. He’d been trying to talk around what he really wanted by telling her he was hoping for her help with some information- a pathetic excuse he knew, but he could hardly tell her his dreams over the voice messaging system. So he’d promised her he wouldn’t broadcast her visit to anyone, telling her it was no rush, and to come when she could fit it in. He wanted to see her but he didn’t want to beg and he didn’t want to frighten her. 

Somehow it seemed he’d done both.

“How…?”

“Are you in the habit of sending your friends distress signals for fun? Garbled ones? Programmed in some ancient language so obscure that only a few words survived my comprehensive decrypt program?

She shoved a hand up between them, and counted off the words, punctuating them with bursts of angry static.

“Help… Secret… soon… you can…”

She slammed her hands on her hips.

“I dropped everything to get here. Your record for not being in dire need of bacta is very bad, you know.”

She took a deep breath and surveyed him from head to toe. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

“So what business do you have standing here all healthy and intact? - and smiling, no less.”

Luke grabbed his comlink.

“Artoo?”

Mara was not to be dissuaded.

“Oh, you’re going to blame that droid of yours? Really? If he needs some new encrypt components, Skywalker, that’s on you. Not him.”

“Did you have to reschedule much to get here?”

“No.” Her voice came down by a few decibels, “I had a break in my schedule. It seemed like the Force was telling me something. I didn’t want to ignore it.”

She looked worried and Luke could tell she was remembering other times she’d missed messages from him and he hadn’t just been waiting for her like this. He wanted to hug her.

His comlink twittered.

“Artoo, the next time you send Mara a message, maybe skip your Old Republic encrypt collection.”

“A series of indignant beeps filled the line.”

“I don’t care if you’re proud of how secure it is, if the decrypt system can’t unbutton it, it’s not communication.”

He could have sworn Artoo’s response contained a judgmental sniff.

“Artoo…” he started again only to have Mara wrap her hand around his and lift the comlink to her mouth.

“If you ever again send me a message that suggests your master here is dying and he’s not actually dying, someone else is going to wind up dying. Do you understand?”

There was a long pause on the line and then Artoo twittered quietly, subdued.

“Could you apologize to Mara for frightening her, please?”

“A beseeching series of beeps promptly emitted from the link.”

“Thank you Artoo. Maybe you could teach some of the codes to the Fire so you can use them in the future if you like.”

Mara’s lip twisted but she didn’t object and even smiled when she heard the droid’s ecstatic response.

Artoo followed up his pleased noises with a quick series of blasts that made Luke flush slightly before signing off.

Mara let out a long sigh and ran her hands through her hair. She’d left it loose. She looked a little disheveled overall. Luke felt his heart warm. Hope washed over him. 

“Well, I’m here now. What did you want?”

Luke could feel his heart pounding. 

“I had a plan, but…”

He trailed off with a shrug and pulled her into his arms. To his surprise, she came willingly. She seemed glad for his embrace. He caressed her cheek and lifted her face as he sought her lips with his and, without hesitation, she slid her arms around the back of his neck while they kissed.

She felt soft and warm. The kiss was sweet and he had the strong sense she would have welcomed it years ago.

He pulled back and she didn’t hesitate before resting her forehead on his chest.

“So help me Luke.” she hissed, “If you die on me, I’m killing you myself.”

He tilted her chin up again so he could look her in the eyes and grinned.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He kissed her again softly and led her to the temple, Artoo’s quick blast echoing in his mind.

{I did my part. Don’t waste it!}


End file.
